Harvesters are one type of field device available to farmers. A harvester is primarily responsible for harvesting crop from a field at the end of a growing season. Harvesters have one or more yield sensors responsible for detecting and reporting sectional and aggregate yield information as the harvester progresses through the field.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.